In Dreams
by Isonen Morwen
Summary: This is a story involving an elf named Jaena and an elf named Legolas. It takes place not too long after the destruction of The Ring. Chapter 5 now up!! Please read and Reply!
1. Daydreamer

Prologue  
  
  
  
It was going to be another beautiful day in the Mirkwood Forest. The sun graced the flowers and leaves with it's dancing rays of light. The air smelled clean. It was without the slightest hint of discord; for now, the works of Sauron have been diminished, and the Forest of Mirkwood was back to the way it had been before evil had ever touched it.  
  
The bright, blooming flowers could be sensed from miles away. The trees shimmered and danced in the ever so slight breeze that whaffed through them. The temperature was perfect: not too hot, not too cool; the perfect shade of warmth.  
  
The world seemed without a care. All was peaceful, but not quiet. The birds that at one time had graced the forest with their clear voices were once again singing in their own beautiful harmony. It was a perfect day.  
  
===============================================================  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
  
  
Jaena walked slowly through the forest. Her green eyes gazed all around her at the many trees and creatures. It had been quite a while since she had been able to stroll through the forest without having to worry about defending herself. Even though all evil in the Mirkwood Forest was seemingly departed, she still carried her bow and quiver of arrows. She felt naked without them.  
  
She paused for a moment and peered upward at the tops of the trees looming over her. She brought her gaze to a tall elm and walked over to it. Grasping the branch closest to her, she pulled herself up. She then quickly climbed upwards to the top of the tree and gazed out over the forest. The breeze was even more refreshing up high. She looked towards the part of the forest where she and other wood-elves made their homes. She was a member of one of many clans of wood-elves in Mirkwood.  
  
Jaena then turned her gaze towards the Misty Mountains. She had never been allowed to go more than a mile, or so, from the forest. And that was only on her side of the forest. Where she sat perched in that tree was the farthest West of her village she had ever been able to go freely and alone. Jaena longed to go on adventures, like Legolas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas. When he had first returned from The Fellowship after The Ring had been destroyed, the entire forest was in a flutter. The elves had missed their prince and were quite thankful to have him home. They even tried to arrange a marriage in attempt to keep him from leaving again, but that plan fell through. But, of course, everyone had to know everything about his journey. So, every night, he would tell tales of his adventures and of his friends. The elves were quite amazed that his good friend was a dwarf. Things like that don't happen every day. But, Jaena never had any unfriendly feelings toward dwarves; so, she never quite understood what all the fuss was about. But anyway, back to Legolas and his tales.  
  
Jaena never tired of hearing his stories. She would sit near to him as he talked, so as to catch ever word and expression. She loved learning of all the many places he had gone, and of the many creatures and races. She loved all parts of his stories equally. Though, at times, they filled her with a restlessness: an urge to run, to go somewhere else and have an adventure.  
  
Even though it had been almost fifty years since his adventures took place, they were still vivid in Legolas' mind, and it was obvious as he spoke:  
  
"As we were running over the bridge I turned around to try to take down another orc. I set an arrow to my bow, but my hand faltered and my arrow fell to the ground. I cried out in dismay and fear at what I beheld in front of me. 'Ai! Ai!' I wailed. 'A Balrog! A Balrog has come!'" Legolas reenacted the fear he had felt when he saw the Balrog so well, that those around him felt it as though they had seen it as well. He continued, "Gandalf told us to run, and some of us did, but Aragorn and Borormir stood their ground with him. It was amazing what happened next! Gandalf said in a stern voice, 'You cannot pass!' and he brought his staff down and smote the ground before him. The staff crumbled and fell from his hand. There was a blinding white flame and the bridge cracked. It broke right at the Balrog's feet. With a terrible cry the Balrog fell forward…." Legolas continued telling the story of the Fellowship's journey through Moria. Jaena listened intently. She hung on his every word. All the emotions that he felt shone in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
Jaena brought her thoughts back to the present, which was, she was dozing at the top of a rather tall tree. She shook her head, to wake herself up, and her long, auburn hair flowed in the breeze. She raised her arms and felt the air flow past her. She wished she could fly. It was then that she heard a familiar voice below, " Unless you have wings, I wouldn't recommend you trying to fly." She looked down to see her friend Tebrilas. She smiled down at him. "Hello Tebrilas," she said. "What has brought you here to disturb my peace?" she asked him. "Legolas is telling another story," he answered. "I know how much you love him, I mean, his stories, so, I thought I would come get you." Jaena smiled at he friend's slip-of-the-tongue. "I know what you meant, Tebrilas," she smiled and climbed quickly down from the elm. They raced each other back to the village. It really was not too far from that tree. Only a few miles or so, which the elves flew over as though it were only a few feet. Jaena, being a slightly quicker runner than Tebrilas, beat him just by a small amount if time. They arrived just in time to hear Legolas begin… 


	2. A Midnight Stroll

1 Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Jaena and Tebrilas made it back to their village just in time to hear Legolas start his story. As she listened to Legolas speak, Jaena wondered if Tebrilas had known how right he actually was when his tongue had slipped. She let her attention fall back to Legolas. "He's so beautiful…" she thought. His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke. Jaena couldn't tear her eyes from his. That is, unless he happened to look upon her. When his eyes would meet hers, she would always look away. His gaze was so strong that she could not hold it without feeling weak. "He is a fine Prince," she thought to herself. "A poor girl like me has no chance in Hades." But what she never noticed was that when she would turn away he would continue to hold her in his gaze.  
  
Legolas finished his story and stood up to head home. Though he now lived at the palace, he still enjoyed visiting the village of Silme-Raana. It was like home to him. As he began to walk home, something that had been troubling him laid heavy on his heart. "That girl. Those eyes..." He stopped. He had to sit down. He was almost home, but he was in no rush. He had to think.  
  
After sitting and resting for a while, he stood up and continued on his way home. In a few minutes, he was there. "Halt!" Said the guard at the entrance of the palace. "I am Legolas," replied the prince. "Stand down and allow me to pass." The guard did as he was told and allowed Legolas to enter.  
  
He immediately walked to his room, and stretched out on his bed. He had a lot to think about. He needed to interpret what exactly he felt. How exactly he felt. One thing he did know: he had never before felt this way. He did not know what to make of it. He decided to go to sleep and worry about it tomorrow.  
  
But sleep did not come easily to Legolas that night. He tossed and turned in a fitful doze, with many strange dreams he could not remember.  
  
Across the forest, Jaena was having no better luck at attempted sleep. Somehow, her mind was wide-awake. Her house sounded quiet. In fact, there was no sound to be heard. She suddenly felt very lonely, and decided to go for a walk.  
  
She sat up and shook her head to wake from drowsiness. She put on her sandals and a cape, and walked out of her bedroom into the main living room of her house. She took an apple from an arrangement on her counter-top, and headed out the door. She decided to walk to that tree she had climbed earlier.  
  
But before she walked out her door, she grabbed her bow and quiver. She knew that anywhere can be treacherous at night. Even a forest seemingly rid of evil.  
  
But, what she didn't know was Legolas was also out having himself a midnight walk.  
  
Jaena was walking out towards the village's main entrance/exit when she remembered that there is a night guard. Then she realized that there having not been any commotion for several years, she probably wouldn't have much to worry about. To her luck, but not surprise, the guard was, in fact, asleep. And dreaming of such dreams as most men do.  
  
Jaena made her way out towards the elm tree she had climbed earlier. She stopped suddenly at a sound she heard. She took up her bow and an arrow, "Show thyself!" she called out. She knew it was another being like herself. When Legolas stepped out into her view she bowed and apologized, "I am sorry my lord, I did not know it was you." "Arise, fair maiden," he said in return. "Let us forget our social and political standings for the time being. Let us remember that, though others revere us differently, we both breathe the same air; however difficult it may be, at times." At his bidding, Jaena stood. "Then, may I call you Legolas, Sir?" she asked him, still a little weary to be informal. "Yes, you may," he answered. "And may I know your name, miss?" "My name in Jaena, sir, I mean…" Legolas smiled. "It is alright, dear. You may still say 'Sir'." His smile made Jaena feel better. "Might I ask," he said, "what are you doing out in these woods at this hour of the night?" "I was having trouble sleeping and felt I should go for a walk," she answered him. "And you? It seems an un-natural hour for one to be awake who is awake quite longer than most, already." Legolas answered, "I, too, was having trouble sleeping. I missed just enjoying this forest, so, I felt I should go on a walk. Care to join me?" Jaena did not have to think very long to answer him. "That would be pleasant," she answered. They walked long into the night talking about this and that. When they finally turned around to head back to their homes, Jaena began to feel quite sleepy. In fact, she almost fell asleep while standing. Legolas noticed this, and picked her up, just as she fell into a deep sleep. He carried her to his home, not knowing where she lived, and laid her on his bed. He sat down on one of his chairs and without another thought, fell asleep.  
  
When Jaena awoke that morning, she was in Legolas' bedroom. She, of course, had no idea how she had gotten there and began to feel quite vexed, when she caught sight of Legolas asleep on his chair. She then remembered the walk the night before. Just as she was beginning to wonder again how she came to be on his bed, he stirred and opened his eyes. "Hello, and good morning," Jaena said to him. "Hello," he replied. "Not trying to be rude in the least, sir, but how did I come to be in your room on your bed?" she was still flustered, and hoped nothing happened that she would regret. "We had began to walk home," he replied, "you fell asleep quite standing up. I picked you up, and carried you here, because I do not know where your home is." "Oh," she said. She was very relieved, but sorry that she wasn't awake while he was carrying her. Also a little embarrassed that she had ever assumed any differently than he explained. "Thank you, my dear sir for your courteousness of bringing me here. I will not forget your kindness." She was very thankful that she had been walking with him. She shuddered to think of what might have happened to her if she had been walking alone and dozed off.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked. He looked her in the eyes and for once she was able to hold his gaze. "Would I be too bold in asking if we might have another walk sometime?" She hoped he would say yes. She had greatly enjoyed his company. "That would be lovely," he answered her. "How will I contact you?" he asked. She thought about it for a moment, and answered, "Well…. You always seem to be in town, so, you could come by my home, or, we could come up with a meeting place…" "I would like to see your house. I'm sure you would like to be getting home, and, I have some business in town…. I could follow you home, to see where you live, and then go about my way?" "That would be wonderful! I could use the company," Jaena answered. "When would you like to leave?" "As soon as you're ready to leave," he answered. She stood up and stretched. That was one comfortable bed. She almost had trouble standing up off of it. Jaena then smiled at Legolas. He smiled back. His smile lit up the room. He stood up and they both headed for the door. The two drew few stares as they left the palace, but some were a little skeptical as to how a girl, who did not look quite like a wood elf, came to be in the company of Prince Legolas. They soon forgot it, though, because they had plenty of other things to give their attention to.  
  
Jaena and Legolas headed out of the palace, and on to the path that led back to Silme-Raana. Jaena couldn't help but wonder what the people she knew would think when they see her and Legolas walking into town together, after her being gone all morning… 


	3. The Letter

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
The weather was just as lovely as the previous day. Jaena and Legolas made their way back to Silme-Raana. Jaena was still wondering how her friends would react, when there came the noise of footfalls behind them. The two turned to see one of the palace messengers running behind them. "Excuse me, your highness," said the elf, bowing low. "You have a message awaiting you at the palace. It is of a some-what urgent nature. Your presence is desired at the palace as soon as possible," with that the elf looked Legolas in the eyes, awaiting an answer. "I will be along shortly," replied Legolas. The messenger took his cue and bowed again. He returned whence he had came, leaving Jaena and Legolas alone again. "I'm sorry my dear woman, but it appears that duty calls," he paused at her downcast expression but continued, "I will send word to you shortly. This is not goodbye for eternity," he added with a smile. Jaena's expression softened, then brightened. "All right, then," she replied. "I will await word from you with eagerness," she bowed to him and he reached out to her chin and gently lifted her face to its rightful height. He looked into her eyes and said, "Remember: You and I are the same. You need not treat me as though I were above you." Jaena then curtsied instead, which is polite to anyone, "Until we meet again, farewell Legolas. May the road treat thee well." He took her hand and kissed it, and with that they turned and went their separate ways.  
  
When Jaena arrived to her village it seemed no one had noticed her absence. She was actually quite happy with that because she had not wanted to have to explain where she had been. She walked to her house and entered through her front door. She was feeling hungry, and walked to her kitchen. She looked around for some ingredients and commenced to make a loaf of bread out of boredom more than hunger.  
  
Back at the palace, Legolas was having quite a less boring time. He had a heck of a time finding who had the message for him. When he finally found the keeper of his message, he almost wished that he had not. The news was rather grim indeed, and he had not wished to have this lovely day darkened. He acquired the letter from the elf, and walked to his room. He slowly read over the letter to himself:  
  
My Dearest Legolas,  
  
How are you? I hope and pray that you are faring well. I would normally say that I am well, but that is not the case at the timing as I write you this letter. Aragorn has fallen quite ill. He would have me speak of it to none but the fellowship. I beg of thee to come see him in his last days. His time in this world is drawing nigh, and he shall not be with us much longer. Please come to see him. If I may ask nothing more of you ever, I would only ask of you now: come see him. He loves you as a brother and it would give him some comfort or solace to see you again. Please make haste in your journey. I have written the passwords for the gates so that you may enter the city without much delay. Please hurry. Any companion of yours is welcome, for I know that you would not travel alone. Make haste dear Legolas. Make haste.  
  
Love and all that is True,  
  
Arwen  
  
  
  
Legolas refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope it had come to him in. He lowered his face to his hands and wept. He had never known such sadness as the losing of one that is closer than a brother. It hurt him even deeper to think that Arwen should have to see him leave the earth. Though he knew that she did not suffer alone.  
  
A sudden wave of emotions mixed with energy filled his body. He knew that he must leave immediately, for Arwen had been very clear that he should make haste in his journey. He stood, and began to pack what he would need to travel to Gondor (For that is where Aragorn now resided). He found a good-sized leather pack and into it he put two fresh sets of clothing. He then walked to the palace kitchen. He had long ago gotten the sacred recipe for the elven waybread of Lothlorien, and this bread he now he packed into his bag.  
  
Legolas set out for Silme-Raana. He knew exactly who he would like to share his journey with him. 


	4. The Black River

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The sweet smell of fresh bread filled Jaena's kitchen as she carefully removed the loaf from her oven. She had no sooner set it on the counter top, then there came a knock on her door. Jaena was puzzled at it. No one usually called upon her company. She removed the apron from around her waist and hung it on a hook near her door. She then opened the door. Upon opening it she discovered Legolas looking as though he was about to go on some kind of journey (At least, that is how she judged his clothing). Jaena gave him a puzzled look, but stepped aside and motioned to him to come in. "I am afraid I cannot stay long," he said after stepping into Jaena's small home. He looked around before continuing, "I must travel to Gondor. My dear friend King Aragorn has become ill, and I must go to him." "Why did you come to tell me?" asked Jaena at his blatant honesty. "I came to you because I would like you to accompany me," he answered her. After enjoying her shocked expression for a moment he continued, "I never travel alone, and seeing as you have always wanted to go on an adventure, I would very much like you to join me on this one." He stopped and looked into her eyes, as she obviously had to think about her answer before speaking it. Jaena honestly didn't have to think very hard before answering, "Yes!!"  
  
Having never gone on an "adventure" before, Jaena lacked some necessities for a long-distance journey; Such as, traveling clothes; but that problem could be easily solved: Legolas had brought extra, and traveling clothes are traveling clothes; Jaena was not about to be picky.  
  
The two elves set out on their trek that afternoon. Tebrilas had tried to talk Jaena out of going, but he was unsuccessful.  
  
Jaena and Legolas walked through the woods. Legolas explained and defined all of the creatures and plants that surrounded them. It was not long before they came upon a small river flowing across their path. There was no bridge to bee seen, nor any other means of crossing over it. Legolas peered down at it, "I wonder how this could still be here…" He let his thought trail off. Jaena spoke to him, "What did you say? What is this river?" Legolas brought his thoughts back to the present, "Oh! Sorry about that. I have heard myth of this river, but I have never know of any truth of its reality," he answered. Jaena stared down at the river. In the darkness of the forest, the waters looked black. Jaena had become so enthralled in watching the black waters that she had not noticed that Legolas had walked away from her to her right. She started to follow him, but she had been walking along the edge of the river, and the dirt gave way under her weight. She tried to keep from falling by grabbing hold of a tree branch, but her efforts were unsuccessful. With a cry she fell with a rather loud splash into the cold black water. Legolas, having heard her cry, as well as the splash, ran back towards her. She was floating down the river. He reached out to her and pulled her to shore, being careful not to become wet or to fall into the river himself. He laid her down on some grass away from the water. She was fast asleep. 


	5. Dreams

1 Chapter 5  
  
Jaena felt as though she was in a sea of dreams. Colors and symbols swirled around her. She could hear many voices, but nothing made any sense. She could not recognize anything. She wrestled with the dreams, struggling to regain her consciousness, but only slipped deeper into the trance.  
  
After what felt like hours, maybe even days, Jaena finally gave in and allowed herself to become one with her state of dreaming. It was at that moment that the visions surrounding her became clear. She could understand the words that were being said. She could remember all the symbols and places that swirled around her. She could hear Legolas's voice. She could also hear Tebrilas… But, there were many voices and places that she did not remember. There were faces that were not familiar to her. She became confused and frustrated. Her mind could not understand what was going on. Suddenly, she felt as though she was falling. She tried to scream, to call out, but no sound seemed to come from her efforts. In her dream she reached upward towards a light…  
  
Jaena sat up and was wide-awake in a split second. Her abrupt entrance back into reality startled Legolas. He regained a normal breathing pattern, and smiled. "Welcome back," he said. Jaena looked up at him. She could not remember where she was. She recognized Legolas, but was confused as to how she came to be in the middle of the forest. "How are you feeling?" Legolas asked her. Jaena answered, "I am feeling quite strange. I know that I was dreaming, but I cannot remember anything…" Legolas gave her a puzzled look, and Jaena was becoming very confused. "Where am I? How did I get here? Why was I asleep?" she asked. Legolas answered, "I believe I have the answer to your last query. The other two should come to you shortly. According to the writings of Bilbo Baggins this river causes an enchanted sleep to those who touch its waters. It seems his writing has been proven true. Except…" Legolas stopped, then continued, "Loss of memory of the dreams was not told of. The victim of the river remembered the dreams in deep detail," Legolas saw that Jaena's face was portraying her ever growing confusion, and he allowed her statement to leave his mind for the moment. Soon, memories came flooding back to Jaena. She suddenly remembered why they had been traveling. "Shall we continue on our way?" she asked Legolas. "Well, since you seem to be well rested, we can," he answered. Jaena tried to stand up, and would have fallen; had not Legolas ran to her and caught her. "Maybe we should rest after all," he quickly said, with a smile.  
  
Jaena made herself comfortable under a tree, and wrapped herself up in a blanket. Legolas kept watch for the night. He knew that the forest was not void of all evil or danger. He also knew that they would have to be swift the next days and weeks of the journey: he had to make it to Gondor in time to see Aragorn. 


End file.
